1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a voltage conversion circuit, a semiconductor memory apparatus having the same, and an operating method.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus may operate with a voltage of a level different from the level of a voltage inputted from an exterior. For example, a low power electronic appliance such as a portable electronic appliance is designed to use low power to maximally increase the duration of a battery.
Accordingly, a semiconductor memory apparatus may include a voltage conversion circuit for converting an external voltage into a voltage of a desired level in conformity with the characteristic of an appliance to which the semiconductor memory apparatus is applied.
The reason why the different reference voltages are used in the active mode and the standby mode is to reduce standby current. Further, only when an internal voltage generated based on a second reference voltage in a standby mode and the internal voltage generated based on a first reference voltage in an active mode are generated in such a way as to have substantially the same level, the semiconductor memory apparatus may reliably perform an operation.